Hopeful Wishing
by kemasan
Summary: Sometimes you have to make the best out of what you already have. Onesided ReaderLuffy


**Hopeful Wishing

* * *

**

Staring down at the glass like water below, you could see the reflection of the white moon on the surface. Smooth ripples in the water passed by as the ship gently glided along. At night the ocean was always so peaceful and calming, it was as if it could cleanse the mind and the soul just by sitting and listening to its soothing sounds. Every night you would quietly walk out to the deck of the ship and lean across the railing to look at the dark water below.

Sometimes staring at the dark shining water made you think about things. Often you thought about your friends. Ah, Nami the navigator. She was like a sister to you in a way, and even though you couldn't be completely positive, you trusted her with your life. Zolo the swordsman was strong and intimidating, but that never stopped you from throwing in a joke or two about his strange hair color. Sanji was a wonderful cook and often tried to teach you but it never seemed to work. Cooking just wasn't your thing! Robin mostly kept to herself. Whenever you needed advice she always seemed to have an answer for you. Chopper was adorable and helpful and gave you a hug when you felt down. Then there was Ussop, his stories always entertained you (even if you knew they weren't true.)

You bent further over the rail and looked harder into the dark water. It was black as was the sky around you. It reminded you of the other member of the crew on the ship, Monkey D. Luffy. His hair was as dark as the night sky and his eyes were deep and playful. You cared about all of your companions, but the captain was different. You loved him in another way, a way you never felt for anyone else.

His smile was intoxicating to you. Even if the world was coming to an end, one goofy smile from him could light up your day and make everything horrible in life go away. There wasn't any worrying about life or even death. There wasn't any problems in the world. Just one ship, one crew, and many dreams tied into one. You loved him for that, and you always would.

Looking back up into the sky, you saw the stars shining bright. They reminded you of the way his eyes twinkled when he looked at you. A shooting star flew overhead. You smiled and closed your eyes remembering a night before:

_Dinner was over and the crew was off enjoying their own free time and rest. You and Luffy on the other hand stood outside on the deck staring at the stars enjoying the night together. Sometimes the two of you would talk under the stars and joke about the days events and laugh about what the other did. By now it was getting late and another day was coming to a close._

_Luffy leaned over the railing and looked at the water below holding on to his straw hat, "Wow! Look at that water, its so deep!"_

_"Luffy, are you sure you should do that?" You peered at him worried._

_"Don't worry! Besides, Im sure you would save me!" He looked at you and chuckled before stepping down and walking over to you._

_You smiled at him and laughed yourself, "Im not so sure. If you died I could take over the ship and be captain of the crew!"_

_He had a shocked face of disbelief and his eye twitched, "No way!"_

_You reached up and took his hat placing it on your own head, "Hey look! I'm king of the pirates!" You ducked from his grasp and swung around the deck laughing._

_"Youre so mean, give it back give it back!" He grabbed his prized possession and placed it back in the right place. "I don't think I like you anymore!"_

_You frowned, "But I still like you Luffy." He turned and pouted._

_You sighed to yourself. He would never understand the courage it took you to say something as simple as that to his face. To him, it was a simple fact, sure you liked him! Friends liked each other, right? He was an amazing person sure, but at the same time he had a childish heart. He never really understood the feelings you held for him and you weren't sure if he ever truly would._

_A star shot across the sky as the two of you looked up. Forgetting about the argument from just a minute before, Luffy turned and smiled at you. "Lets make a wish!"_

_You nodded as both of you closed your eyes. You wished hard and kept that thought in your mind for a minute. You opened your eyes and looked at your companion. "Ill tell you my wish if you tell me yours!" he said._

_"Im not sure Luffy, youre not supposed to tell someone your wishes."_

_"Come on, friends can tell friends!" He gave you a cheeky look._

_You frowned and gave in, "Oh, alright."_

_The young captain turned around and leaned on the rail once more, "I WISH TO BECOME KING OF THE PIRATES!"_

_You sighed and laughed a bit to yourself. "What about yours?" Luffy gave a loud yawn and rubbed his eyes._

_"Well, I…." You gulped. It was now or never. "Luffy I know we're good friends and all but the thing is…well you see….um…I care about you. More than just a friend would, Luffy what Im trying to say is th-that I-I l-love you." You blushed and looked up to see his reaction._

_"ZZZZZzzzzz……" The boy that you loved more than anyone in the world and just confessed to……fell asleep before he heard any of it._

_You gave a loud sigh and rubbed the back of your head. Of course, what did you expect? He was going to kiss you? This was Monkey D. Luffy! He was too childish for something like that, but after all, that's why you loved him so much._

You smiled at the memory and closed your eyes. "I wish…..I wish….

……I wish that Luffy's dreams would come true."

* * *

Written at two in the morning so dont expect it to be wonderful ...ugh why am I never happy with my writting? I think everyone knows I dont own Luffy..haha 


End file.
